


Motivation

by Megatraven



Series: Alyanette Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alyanette Week, F/F, First Kiss, Study Date, alyanette - Freeform, renanette, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 10:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16596005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: Alyanette Week Day 1 - Study DateOr, where Marinette gets visited by Rena Rouge, who has an idea on how to help her study.





	Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> This was like my 7th attempt at something for this prompt, and I think I'm decently happy with it! :) I hope y'all enjoy!

Marinette stared at the paper before her, as if that would somehow grant her all the knowledge it contained. The longer she stared, the more the words blurred together, and the more frustrated she grew.

With a sigh, she pushed away from her desk, her chair rolling a good two feet away before it slowed to a stop.

“Are you okay, Marinette?” Tikki asked, flying down from the bed. Her wide eyes held concern for her chosen.

“I’m fine, Tikki. I just don’t understand this crap,” she groaned. “Everyone else is doing great and I’m lagging behind!” She buried her head in her hands. “I’ve been focusing so hard on finding Hawk Moth that I haven’t been keeping up with school at all.”

“Oh, Marinette, why don’t you ask for-”

Interrupting the kwami’s words, a loud thump came from the balcony. Marinette looked up, confusion etched on her face, and Tikki flew away just as fox ears dipped into view.

Rena Rouge peeked in through the trapdoor, her eyes landing on Marinette instantly. She waved down at her, and Marinette gave a bemused wave back.

“Hey, sweets, you busy tonight?” she asked, hopping down onto the bed when Marinette motioned for her to come in. She shut the door behind her and sat down, looking over the bed’s railing.

“Unfortunately.” Marinette sighed, leaning back in her chair so that she could still see Rena.

“With what? Are you finally designing me that cute hat I keep asking for?” Rena teased, grinning when Marinette rolled her eyes and smiled.

“Maybe when you cough up the euros it’ll cost,” she quipped back. “I’m busy trying to study for-” her brows drew together- “for... something. I don’t know.”

Rena hummed and stood up, hopping over the railing and dropping down like it were no more than walking down a step. “Don’t even know what subject you’re studyin’ for, huh? That’s rough, girl.”

“Tell me about it.”

With a scoot of her chair, Marinette reached out for her desk and pulled herself to it, aware that Rena followed and watched over her shoulder. Grabbing the study sheet she’d pieced together with scattered notes from class, she held it up for Rena to see, and groaned at the hero’s expression.

“It’s bad, isn’t it?” she asked, letting her head fall with a  _thunk_  to the desk.

“Um... sweets, this isn’t even one single subject. You’ve got like, French Lit, English, a bit of Maths, and History on this thing.”

A strangled sort of wail came from Marinette, only subsiding after Rena took to rubbing circles on her back. Mumbled words followed, emphasized by a small thump of her head with each word.

Rena shushed her, and ran her claws carefully through Marinette’s hair in a soothing manner. 

“How about I help you out a little?” Rena asked when Marinette finally lifted her head.

“And just how’re you gonna do that?” Marinette mused, propping her head up on her arm.

So natural was their playful banter and close proximity that it took both a moment to realize just  _how_  close they were. Marinette’s lips parted, ready to say something that would change the mood, set them back on track, but her mind went blank and all words died in her throat at the look Rena was giving her. The look  _Alya_  was giving her, because mask or no, there no changing of the fact that Marinette’s best friend was looking at her with a fierce desire to close the distance.

“Motivation,” she answered, raising a hand to cup Marinette’s cheek. She moved forward, slowly, carefully, like any sudden movement would shatter the scene. Hesitation flickered through her expression, and she paused, a hairsbreadth away, allowing for Marinette to back out if she wanted.

She didn’t.

And then, their lips touched, and their kiss was a balm to to the stress Marinette had been straining under. It didn’t solve everything, but it soothed her, took the weight off her shoulders so she could breathe again, even if for just a moment.

Marinette closed her eyes, and melted into Rena’s touch, not moving away even when the kiss came to its end.

“How was that?” Rena asked, her warm breath causing Marinette’s skin to tingle and her heart to flutter.

“Amazing,” Marinette sighed, cracking her eyes open just a bit. “I’m so going to fail my class.”

Before Rena could respond, it was Marinette’s turn to initiate a kiss, and she wasted no time doing so, leaving her schoolwork behind her, forgotten amidst the swirl of emotions that set her heart at ease.

(Besides, she had a feeling Alya wouldn’t mind lending her her notes later.)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos appreciated!


End file.
